


Partners in improvising

by Depressedtomato



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Antisemitism, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Police, Police Brutality, Racism, Racist Language, Whump, bi-ron, gay-flip, so much racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedtomato/pseuds/Depressedtomato
Summary: Falling in love with your co-worker is fine unless your co-worker is a black cop, you're stuck in the same room and you're officially a member of the KKK.
Relationships: Ron Stallworth/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Partners in improvising

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a 1,000 whump micro fic to break my writers block and its turned into... this
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: PLEASE READ  
> This fic includes a lot of racism including:   
> violence and police profiling based on race, The N-word and F-word, Antisemitism, characters within the KKK and other racist, homophobic and sexist words and behaviours 
> 
> Other triggers include  
> Guns and gun violence   
> Blood

As soon as Ron walked into that office, running late in blue jeans and a stunning deep corduroy jacket Flip chose not to look. He spent that whole interaction trying to not stare at the rookie's stunning hair and the way his badge moved on his chest as he breathed. He always tried to keep those sorts of thoughts out of his head when he worked but Ron's image wouldn't leave him that day. He knew the idea of what was going down that night, just getting some intel on some big speaker Bridges thought would cause trouble but a pang of worry settled in his stomach for the rookie even though he knew little could go wrong. 

“I’m not ready.” Flip said it with little thought, just a joke to lighten the mood, but the way Ron’s head twisted to see who spoke, finally focussing on his chunky plaid body, shot an arrow right through him. He hasn't even noticed Flip sat on the sofa, his check shirt merging into the deep mahogany of the office and the sea of white men who worked there. 

He tried to focus on the operation as he stuck the microphone onto Rons shirt but all he could think about was the muscular chest he was currently touching. Ron's arms were stretched above him as Flip tried and failed to get the stupid microphone to stick. He desperately tried not to linger, he knew having work place crushes sucked especially with his taste in people, but the tape wasn't playing ball, sticking to his fingers more than Ron's grey undershirt. In the end he just listened to Wheaton ramble on about Majunina to try and calm his nerves and gave up on it looking neat in favor of taking his hands off Ron's chest. 

As him and Wheaton sat in the van, listening in on the Rookie's flirting skills, Flips eyes closed as he tried to push the image of Ron out of his head, if he was alone he would of let his mind wonder, indulging his brain in daydreams that couldn't come true but he was on a job and wouldn't let himself do that when working, or least sitting so close to Wheaton. 

When Flip heard Ron had moved into Intel he had to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't say something. Each time he heard his voice from behind him the hairs on the back of his neck stood upwards, reaching towards Ron. He could barely work that first day, his voice standing out so much compared to the cadence of the white men surrounding them. That night when flip got home he trimmed his beard and mustache, washed up and drove to the other side of Colorado Springs, hunting for someone to take his mind off the black man that seemed to be playing on repeat in his mind. The bar was crumbling with blacked out windows but it was where he always came to pick someone up or be picked up. He knew it was safe, he knew the people behind the bar and it was the best he could do around here. It was mainly married men and older recluses that talked to him, the few younger guys kept well away from him with his flannel and cigarette addiction, most of them had had a bad experience with someone who looked like him. 

He ended up shagging a guy in the back of their car, a bit cramped but they were at least an hour out from Flip’s houses and he was sure the guys wife and kids wouldn't be so happy with him fucking a guy in the spare bedroom. 

When he went into work the next day, legs sore and back covered in bruises from the window winder he managed to write this report and catch up on stuff even if he still listened out of Ron's voice and his eyes automatically followed him. 

That's why he was the first person to notice when on a tuesday after soon he heard Ron speak into the phone. 

“Since you asked, I hate niggers, I hate Jews.” that sent a little shiver down Flips neck even though he knew it was bull.

“Spics and micks… ” Ron carried on into the phone for a good few minutes pulling shit from his ass beautifully until everyone in the room was focused on him. Flip didn't want to admit it but the man had talent, he made up a whole rant full of racism and lies, if he didn't know Ron was one of the people he was condemning to hell he would have believed every word. 

Ron looked so smug, winking with a huge grin when he put down the phone, Flip almost didn't want to burst his bubble but the way his eyes bulged and his face crumpled up, a little bit of his tongue sticking out, when he realised he used his real name was hilarious and he had to turn his chair round and take a few deep breaths to stop himself from declaring his love to the whole police department. 

Apparently he was the right white man for the job, maybe it was the build, the flannel or the fact that he prayed it would be anyone else but a few days later he sat in the locker room about to pretend to be Ron fucking Stallworth, white supremacist. At least he got to read the godfather with Ron, he could think about that later. 

His neck felt oddly bare as he got out of his truck without his star of david. He was Ron Stallworth, white, nazi loving Ron Stallworth, he wasnt jewish or gay and he really really hates black guys and definitely doesnt have a crush on one. The words he casually dropped left a residue in this mouth, the hate that he spoke them with definitely surprised him. He was glad when he could finally have a break from the questions and grab a beer even if he sat with Walter and Ivanhoe. He talked about working construction, hating blacks and jews and then headed out. At least he didn't have to load a gun to shoot the damn rookie on the way back. 

When he finally got back into his own house that night the tears fell before he could stop them. When he was a kid he wanted to be a cop but he never thought it would be like this. He had never denied his identity so many times for just one night, well his jewish identity, he had denied being a queer loads but that was differant, that really was a secret. 

He spent the rest of the week doing some work with Wheaton, investing a local drug ring, trying to find enough evidence for a raid but his head was with Ron and those meetings, he was so angry by the end and so upset from saying those things that he had broken down but Ron seemed fine, he would talk on the phone to felix dropping slurs like they meant nothing and then carry on with his day. 

It was the next Saturday when he had to do it again. The whole drive being tailed by Ron, that boy needs to learn to keep his distance, and trying to build up this act, pretend to be Ron Stallworth again. By the time he was being hugged and welcomed inside, shaking hands in a room full of white men he had become Ron Stallworth. 

Felix kept staring as he smoked his cigarette and when he stood he knew something bad was going to happen.   
When Felix mentioned checking for any jew in him he had to stop his hand going to his collar bones where his star of david normally hung. At least Walter was on his side, not that he really wanted Walters' support but at least some of the organisation trusted him.  
He found worry creeping into his voice as he and felix stood in this basement closet, surrounded by racist bullcrap and a lie detector, a lie detector Felix wanted him to take. 

Normally he might be able to fake the test but his heart was beating out of his chest and he wouldn't be surprised to find sweat marks on his shirt. Saying he hated blacks and jews was one thing but he could feel the bile reaching the back of his throat as he tried to distance himself from the words of praise he was spewing about the amazing Holocaust and how he was glad Hitler tried to kill the jews like pests. He nearly laughed with relief when Felix asked to see his dick, he knew how to play this field, he could stomach the words he was about to say, he had heard them before, even said them as a kid. 

“Oh this what its all about, you wanna see my big jew dick, you fucking faggot” his sholders still tense but he was sure felix didnt want to see anything as his body tensed at the mention of being a faggot. He knew he couldn't pull out his dick but he had Felix ruffled enough he might let the whole thing go, even if he didnt, he had a chance to calm down and try bluffing the lie detector. 

“ Who are you calling a fucking faggot?” Felix's face was contorted with rage as Flip sat there seemingly unmoved and pointed straight at him.

As Flip’s finger hung in the air, Felix's hand appeared from under the table holding a pistol and he clicked off the safety . 

Flip grabbed the strap, getting ready to put it on his arm, trying to ignore the gun inches from his face and hoped he could pull this off. As he took one last puff of smoke, a guardian angel appeared, or more eloquently Ron with a brick.

The brick smashed through the kitchen window shattering the glass as Connie screamed the house down. 

He was grateful but honestly amazed that Ron managed to get away without a bullet through his car. He wasn't the only with a gun, even when he stole Felix's, but luckily everyone else didn't have the brains to do anything but stand around shocked into silence by the shattered glass and the outburst that left Flips mouth as he shot into the ground behind Ron’s car.

He was less grateful for the whole fiasco when sitting in Sargent Trapps office, even if Trapp is as intimidating as a puppy in wellington boots but he really didn’t want to be shouted at by any superior officer.

When Ron followed him out and said that they needed to talk, the rage that Flip had been trying to hide came bubbling to the surface. He knew Ron was just trying to help but he could have quite easily got himself killed.   
He slammed the door to the now empty filing room closed, trying to keep his voice calm but less than 2 hours ago he had a gun in his face and some redneck trying to get him to show his cock and that adrenaline hadn’t left his body. 

Ron’s sounded calm compared to Flip’s voice, getting louder with every word. 

“ Flip it’s intel ” Ron's voice was muffled by the ceiling high piles of paperwork. 

“Well I'm not risking my life to prevent some rednecks from lighting some sticks on fire”

“That's your problem Flip, you think this is all about me, it's about you too, you have bets in this game, you’re jewish for god sake! Honestly you are acting like you don't even care what they do-” 

“HEY! That's not fair!” even through the piles of paperwork people could hear Flip from outside the filling room and Ron's eyes saw the hurt on Flip’s face

“ I saw the way you looked at me when I started, jumping every time I spoke, eyes following me around the room, you barely looked at me on the Kwame Ture case and you won't back me up in front of Trapp. I really hope you do but you’re acting like you have a problem with me and it's not a leap to say it's because I’m black”

“No” interrupted Flip, taken aback that Ron would even suggest it, his voice quiet with pain and shock. I knew he was weird around Ron when he first started but he was getting better, he wanted desperately to be close to him. He wanted to explain why he acted so strangely. Why he barely looked him in the eyes even when they worked together. The words at the tip of his tongue but he just stood there shaking his head, pushing tears back. He hated the idea that Ron thought of him on the same level as the people they were spying on when in fact he didn't hate Ron he just loved him a little too much.

“I wasn't staring because I don't trust you, I do trust you, I trust you way too much for a rookie”

His voice was weak, catching in his throat. Ron just stood in shock at the change from Flip shouting at him, arms waving, to looking like he was about to cry. 

“ I just try not to look because when I look at you I want to do something stupid and I can’t let that happen”  
Without letting Ron open his mouth he left, grabbing his keys off his desk and called it an early day.

Ron walked in late on monday, his beard and mustache unkept and bags under his eyes that showed he hadn’t slept all weekend. 

When Ron walked over about midday and offered him a cup of coffee, black with two sugars, just the way he liked it he really wished he could accept but honestly he knew that he would just fuck up if he talked to him so he walked out and hide in the filing room. Tuesday morning he hid in the loo’s and then one of the integration rooms, leaving the office as soon as Ron even acknowledged him or tried to talk. luckily ron never followed, only watched him storm out.

It was Friday morning when Ron broke, he had put up with Flip’s tantrum all week, letting him run off and hide but enough was enough, as he walked in, 10 minutes early as normal he grabbed him and shoved him into the room they used to mic up. Before Flip could even walk out Ron shoved a cup of coffee in his hands and told him to shut up. 

“ I’m sorry for saying you were racist, I know you aren't but honestly dude sort yourself out, sometimes you act like my long lost brother, laughing with me and joking around and then you ignore me. Now, I care about you so why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?”

Flip isnt sure why he suddenly has the confidence to say it, maybe its the coffee thats made perfectly or how worried Ron looks but he looks him straight in the eyes and with a shaky voice tells Ron he is gay. He expects shock or a slur or something but instead he just sees a grinning Ron. Once the words start they don’t stop and suddenly he is telling Ron all about knowing since he was a kid and his parents walking in on him and a boy when he was in college and how they haven't talked since and why he was so weird when Ron first started. 

The words don't seem to stop. Ron sits on the hard metal chairs listening as he hears the relief in Flip's voice as he tells his story and slowly he reaches for Flip's hand as he talks. .

Eventually the room falls silent. 

“ Are we cool?” Flip keeps his voice level, trying to recover from all the emotions he just let loose. 

“ We are very cool, thank you for telling me man” Ron’s voice was sincere for a moment before he jumped out of his chair, opening the door with one hand “ Now let’s go spy on some racists!” His cocky, fun voice back and Flip really wants the laugh at how quickly Ron’s brain moves. 

Flip had always enjoyed shooting, it was a skill he was good at and he loved the feel on a gun in his hand but he wasn't having fun shooting that weekend. He was hoping he might be able to block out the racist words he was saying and quite what he was shooting at but he had no such luck. As they discussed how to get rid of the gays of America his brain was on the two men in the corner that no one would mention. He would have to look into them that week, not that he would get anywhere, Ron would have more luck with Duke than anyone else but he would try. 

He spent the week asking around, showing the pictures of the two guys, seeing if they could find any information but nothing came up. He also spent the week chatting with Ron more freely than they ever had. He didn't know what they were but Ron accepted him and it was all he needed to know. It turned out the girl Ron was seeing, Patrice, was nice but totally not into him and they were now just friends, that Ron had two sisters, both older and he rang them weekly and he had wanted to be a police officer since he was a kid.

By the time Friday night had come round and it was time for a couple of drinks and poker around Walters, Flip had learnt more about Ron’s family than he thought he knew about his own. 

It was tuesday morning, over a month after this had started when his membership card came, Ron handed it to him as they stood by their board of evidence. He saw that card and he wanted to rip it up, anything it stood for and everything he had done and said to get it but instead he just sat down next to Ron and stared at it. 

“ I’m jewish yes but I never thought about it, it wasn't part of my life but I never once thought I would have to deny it, I thought that was a thing of my parents generation far away”   
Ron leant in so they were touching shoulders.

“ I never thought I would stand in a basement denying it out loud, agreeing that my people are leeches and a waste of air ya know?”

Flip could feel Rons breathe on his face as he spoke softly 

“ I never thought I would be talking to Grand wizard David Duke and have my name on a KKK membership card but this place does weird things to you”

A smile split onto Flips face as the words sunk in and they both realised quite how biizzare the whole situation was, a gay jewish guy and a black cop in the KKK. 

In the next two weeks between them they stopped a cross burning, got nominated for taking over colorado springs side of the organisation, formed a habit of holding hands when no one else was looking and found out about an attack happening the next sunday. 

As soon as Ron put down the phone flip got up, sticking his head through Trapps door.

“ Felix just rang, The march has been called off”

They knew they needed to get them on something, the whole group was dangerously close to dividing and Walters restraint was the only thing keeping some of the group from mass murder. 

Weapons charges wouldn’t stick on a group of white men like that. 

As they all sat in silence contemplating their next move Chief Bridges and Landers walked in, Landers grinning ear to ear like a dog just fed a roll of sausages. 

“ I have a special assignment for Ron” Bridges' voice was neutral but the chuckles from behind him gave Ron little hope this would be good. 

“ Ron I am assigning you to be David Dukes security detail”

Flip was surprised at how calm Ron stayed while trying to convince the chief how much of a bad idea it was. Ron was talking to Duke and Walters weekly pretending to be a white guy, he could easily recognize his voice and then the whole case would be off. Bridges didnt budge and when Landers muttered something under this breathe that sounded suspiciously like “fucking nigger” Ron pounced and even Flip had to control himself to not join Ron and lunge at Landers, instead he forced his freind back and shot Landers and the Bridges the nastest glare he could form. 

A week later Flip stood leaning against the van chatting to Ivanhoe as he saw Ron's car pull into the driveway full of Klan members. As soon as Ron got out, wearing the same jeans as the day they met, the few eyes that weren't already on the car glared with shock and disgust. Flip’s breath seemed stuck in his throat as he watched Ron walk up and through the staring crowd, not even acknowledging the people surrounding him as he walked straight over to Duke. He knew he needed to keep up the act for today even if he was worried about Ron so he cleared his head and listened to the murmured whispers and insults from the people surrounding him, trying to stay in the mindset he needed to succeed. After a few moments of conversation with David Duke that Flip couldn't hear, Ron smiled and turned around, heading back to his car and Duke climbed into the backseat of the car waiting for him. Walter's eyes didn't leave Ron back as he walked away. 

He knew that assigning Ron to guard David Duke was the captain’s and Landers idea of a joke, a way to knock the rookie down a few but it was straight up distracting watching Ron follow them through the country and into the hotel. He spent the whole journey in silence, staring out of the window watching Ron’s car, If it wasn't for Ivanhoe slapping his arm he wouldn't have realised he needed to leave. As the hot metal of the van touched his skin he pushed all of his worry and insecurities back and started pretending. He walked through the halls, greeting everyone he didn't know, grinning widely as he walked into the hall and got introduced to David Duke, pretending he was awestruck instead of disgusted as he shook the man's hand.

He tried to ignore Ron standing in the corner with his shades covering his dark eyes but he was glad when he could leave the room, his presence distracting him even after all these months, making the words that he spoke feel so much worse even though he knew Ron had heard him say them all before. 

As he stood, his clothes and motives hidden behind a white costume he tried to listen to the words spoken next to him. Every person stared at the Grand Wizard with such concentration as they sat praising their white aryan blood and praying to the god they seemed to forget was not the same colour as them. 

Then Flip stood and using the name of the black cop standing outside he swore himself into the KKK. He promised the room full of people that he was a true, non jewish american citizen who only wants white people in power and would do anything he could to make that happen. He hated how easy he could speak the words after months of using them so often, no longer having to think before he spoke. The feeling in his stomach of how deeply wrong this all felt stayed, even if he was no longer able to see the evidence of his lies in the corner of his eye. 

He hugged and celebrated the people around him, smiling for photos and joking about being a true nigger hater now, he stood and shouted when anyone black showed up in the movie and cheered along at the murder of children becuase they were black.  
Flip held onto his champagne glass very tightly as he chatted away to the other members of the organization, trying to keep his tension away from his face. He could see someone side eyeing him through his whole conversation with Connie who was telling him all about how Mr Duke might come round for dinner, he payed little attention to her rambles as he searched his brain for the mans face, the guy was staring him down like he was a cop, like he knew he was a cop. Luckily his solution to find his mystery man was right front of him

“Hey Connie, who's that guy, curly hair, short, talking to your felix?”

“ oh that’s Walker, nice guy but he’s been laying low since prison, trying to keep out of trouble” connie chattered, her arms flying wild as she described what had happened

“He went down for armed robbery a couple years back, got a heavy sentence because he shot some nigger when he ran”

Flips brain went into overdrive, he arrested the guy about 10 years back, he shouted abuse at him all the way back because he saw his star of david hanging from Ron’s neck and now the guy recognized him, or at least was trying to, he needed to get out now or convince him he wasn't a cop. 

Pushing past Connie he practically ran to grab himself a drink and come up with a game plan. It was only when he heard his name called, or Ron’s name called by Ron that he looked around to see him standing between Duke and Duke’s right hand man holding a camera. It pains him to say it but he was in deep enough shit he couldn't not say anything as he walked over. 

“ Don’t touch me, alright?” he gave Ron the nastiest look he could manage while staring him down as he carefully lifted the camera up, pretending he didn't hold this mans hand when no one looked. 

As soon as his finger pressed down on the button Ron wrapped his hands around both the men, bringing them into a close embrace and then dived for the camera, pulling out the polaroid as soon as it came out, and practically holding Flips hand as he did it. 

“Anyone lay a hand on me and i’ll arrest you for assaulting a police officer, worth at least 5 years” Ron sounded cocky, like he knew he was going to get away with it but Flip needed an escape or a way of proving he wasn't a cop and this was his chance. He put on his angriest voice he could muster, making sure people could hear as he spoke.

“I’ll take that chance ” and he swung his fist into Ron’s face.

He knew Duke wouldn't fight and however much Felix wanted to he really wouldn't go to prison for hurting just one black man, he was aiming for mass destruction. 

The power of the punch pushed both of them back, forcing Ron’s back into the mantle piece behind them as flip momentum pushed his body onto Ron’s, he reached out his arms and placed them around rons throat but not hard enough to like like he was strangling him but not hard enough to cut air supply and lent in to Ron’s ear. 

“ let me fight for a minute and then Arrest me, hard” his lips practically licking Ron’s earlobe as he spoke. Flip started to push harder, making Ron gasp for air as he gave the smallest nod of confirmation. Flip knew what was coming, he was strangling Ron with both hands, the easiest way to get out of that grip was to break a finger but he still wasn't ready when he heard a crack and his ring finger burst into pain like someone had suck it into an open fire. 

“ You fucking dirty nigger” Flip shouted as he let go of ron, stepping backwards clutching his hand before letting go and punching Ron again, his whole hand now in flames but adrenaline pushing him through. He could hear screams and shouting from around him but couldn't work out what they were saying. 

It had been years since he had been punched and Ron certainly took no prisoners as his fist landed straight on Flips jaw, making him bite his own tongue and draw blood. Before Flip could even react to being punched the rookie dived into him, football tackling him to ground for the 'hard arrest', pulling flips hands behind him and twisting his body. They both flew onto the floor but flip didn't have his hands to catch his fall so landed hard into the wooden floor. In any other situation Flip was sure he would have loved Ron putting handcuffs on him but as he had his arms twisted behind him and a knee to his back his mind was more on his bloody face than how close the two men were. 

As Ron pulled him up flip knew he needed to put on a little bit more of a show so twisted his head and sniffed and spat out blood and spit onto Ron's face. 

Ron leant in and whispered in Flips ear, to anyone else it looked like Ron mocking him, trying to get a reaction but ron had just whispered 

"Keep this up to the car park, they can see that far from here" 

All the way to the car Ron dragged Flip who was spitting and cursing out blacks and Jews and everyone else he could think of. 

" get your nigger hands of me" was the last thing he shouted as Ron closed the door behind him and he could finally stop, his throat sore from shouting for so long. 

Flip had never ridden in Ron's car but he didn't particularly like it in the backseat with his hands cuffed behind him and a bloody nose.

As soon as Ron got in he promised he would uncuff him when they got a few blocks away. 

It felt like hours later when Ron pulled into a side road and opened the door. Gently he twisted Flip’s body and uncuffed him, touching his hands like they were made of glass, the opposite of the show they put on minutes before. Slowly Ron lifted each hand up to his face, looking at the bruises forming on his wrists and knuckles and the already obvious swelling on his broken finger. Ron knew better than to touch it but his dark fingers circled his knuckles and lingered beneath his swelling ring finger. 

Finally Flip stopped staring at Ron's hypnotising hands and stared at the face he punched. He could see Ron's left eye closing up with a black eye and his lip was bleeding but he didn't look too bad, his dark skin hiding the lighter bruises he knew were forming. Shaking Flip stood up, for the first time realizing how much taller he was than Ron as his own bloody hand wiped the blood away from Ron's face, his finger lingering on his bust lip. 

They stood motionless, Flip leaning on the car as Ron stared into his light hazel eyes and Flips thumb rested on the corner of his mouth. Flip could feel his heart in the back of his throat, his breath shaky as he realised what he was doing, inches away from Ron's Face his hand bloody and broken cupping the man's chin. Flip knew he should move, he shouldn't kiss Ron, especially in public but he leant in slowly as Ron’s arms wrapped around his neck and guided him downwards, as soon as their lips met all of the emotions Flip had tried to hide poured out, their mouths opening for each other. The anger he felt for not doing this sooner, the bliss from rons soft touch and the joy all merging into one. He could feel Ron's hand caught in his hair as their bodies moved closer together, practically one as Ron leaned further into Flip’s chest. It seemed only moments later when Ron’s lips left his own, a small moan leaving Flip’s mouth, making a hot blush spread across his face.

They stood red in the face grinning at each other as they calmed their loud breaths, Ron making no move to remove his hand from behind the taller man's head. As Flip started slowly moving his hand onto the back of Ron's neck, pushing him closer into a kiss, Ron's eyes followed the car speeding along the otherwise empty residential road and the person inside of it. Before Flip could even realise what was going on he was being pushed onto the concrete with Ron crouching next to him.

“What the fuck was-” before flip could even finish this sentence ron spoke over him 

“That was Connie Kendrickson, get in the back I’m following her” 

Flip didn't need to be told twice and as soon as Ron was behind the wheel he got on the radio asking for people to keep an eye out for the truck.   
They were in a residential city with hundreds of streets to go down so they stuck to the main road as they prayed to see a hint of the brown truck.   
Just as they were starting to give up, no sign of connie or the organisation, the radio burst into life. 

“Possible sighting of brown truck, with white lives matter sticker heading towards 19th street”

Ron turned the next corner without slowing down or paying attention to the red light. 

“ 19th is where Patrice lives” He spoke quickly, the anger building inside of Ron with every passing moment. They nearly crashed into the van as they rounded the corner outside Patrice's house, Ron only just slamming the brakes on and twisting the steering wheel to avoid it. 

Both the men jumped out of the car, forgetting about how much their heads hurt and about broken bones. Ron started to sprit at Connie, as Flip ran for the house. Patrice’s red beetle was parked outside, neither of them knew what was going to happen but the way Ivanhoe and Felix talked of fireworks and bombs Flip wouldn't be surprised if there was a bomb somewhere. Whatever was going to happen they knew it was going to happen here so they needed answers and they needed to get people out. He could hear Connie screaming as Flip kicked down the door, snapping the chain holding it closed and ran into the house to see Patrice running for her gun. 

“ I'm a friend of Ron’s please don't shoot me, I think there is a bomb in your house” it wasn't the best introduction Flip had ever said but he didnt know how long they had and he could hear more men shouting from outside. Patrice just put another hand on her gun to steady it and aimed it at Flips chest. 

“Why the hell would there be a bomb in my house?” Patrice shouted, her whole body shaking in fear and adrenaline.

“Because you speak the truth and people don't like that now please can we just leave?” he could hear the words rapist and stand down being shouted outside and he wondered how much longer they had. “You can keep the gun to me if you want” 

Eventually Patrice nodded and flip turned around, he didn't know if the house was booby trapped so the only way out was the way they gone in.

“As soon as we get off the porch run, okay?” 

He opened the door and stepped out to see Ron on the floor, arms behind his back as two police officers hit him into submission again and again. 

“Ron!”

And that's when the bomb went off, the car shrapnel flying into the air and the fire scorching Flip’s body as he fell. The blast so loud the word seemed silent for a moment as the fire roared on. 

Flip didn't care if his body was burning and he couldn't hear, that his hand wouldn't move or that which each breathe there was a spasm of pain, he stumbled through the debris and flames in search of Ron. As he stepped through the shattered glass and the car parts his chest seemed to tighten and eyes burn from the smoke but eventually we saw Ron who lay untouched by the flames lying on the road surrounded by two very shaken cops 

“ Colorado spring detective, please uncuff my partner” he tried to speak as loudly as he could but his chest was tight and his throat was dry and covered in dust, he ended up whispering them with as much anger as he could muster. It took all of his effort to not cry with relief when Ron’s hands were uncuffed and he stood up, grinning that toothy smile he had when he knew he had pulled something off. 

***

It was about a month later after everyone had taken a break, all the bruises and cuts healed, even Flips broken finger and ribs were only a few weeks away from fully healed when it came up. Ron and Flip were sitting on Flip’s couch, a disgusting old thing he needed replacing, and chatting, they had spent nearly every night since that day with each other. They never did anything at work except stare and try to annoy each other but after work they would always stay at someone's house, mainly Ron’s because his apartment had a better sofa to drink on and sloppily kiss and some nights they would wake up in bed together and turn up late to work. that night Flip had convinced Ron over to his place with the bribe of better beer and a bigger TV to ignore.

It was after a few beers and more than a few kisses when Ron asked the question. 

“Flip what are we?, are we dating, just friends that fuck or something real serious?” it was rare for Flip to look confused but as the question lingered in the air his confusion deepened. When Flip finally spoke, the smell of cigarettes and beer lingering in the air, he sounded remissant 

“ I told you that day, I said ‘Colorado Springs detective, please uncuff my partner’, you are my partner Ron, it doesn't matter what department you are in or if you leave the police you will always be my partner, my Ron Stallworth and the man I love”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that shit show and yes I'm obsessed with stupidly cheesy endings, they make me happy. Please comment if you liked it or have many constructive criticism   
> Thanks :)


End file.
